AGRIDULCE
by mikoblue
Summary: El día blanco pronto terminaría y Erza se encontraba sola con una pequeña caja en sus manos esperando encontrar a quien fuera su San Valentín, soñando con que su amigo de la infancia fuera aquel a quien ella buscaba y su corazón anhelaba.
Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail

-AGRIDULCE-

—Gracias Erza aunque no entiendo por que

—Solo es para agradecerle por el chocolate del 14 de Febrero…

— ¿14 de febrero?— Dijo confundido Markarov. Erza suspiró frustrada, obviamente se había equivocado nuevamente.

—Lo lamento maestro, creo que no es usted— dijo tomando la pequeña cajita que el anciano sostenía —será mejor que continúe buscando.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Markov sin embargo la pregunta quedó en el aire, la pelirroja se había marchado.

Erza Scarlet era una mujer que no se rendía ante nada, al menos eso era lo que había creído hasta ahora pero al ver la pequeña caja entre sus manos con el papel azul desgastado y el moño blancoque había perdido su forma no pudo evitar pensar que simplemente debería de aceptar la derrota, suspiró de nuevo y la esperanza decayó aun más.

— ¿Quién habrá sido?— se preguntó en voz alta con la vaga esperanza de recibir una respuesta, pero silencio fue lo único que obtuvo.

Recordó como en la noche del 14 de febrero cuando regresaba del gremio había encontrado frente a su puerta un oso de peluche que sostenía el chocolate más rico que había probado junto con pequeño sobre que contenía una tarjeta que decía

" _Espero que comprendas mis sentimientos"_

Y eso había sido todo, dejándola confundida acerca de la identidad de la persona que había dejado el regalo ¿Quién dejaba un regalo sin decir su nombre? Durante los días siguientes repasó cada una de las posibilidades sin embargo su mente quedaba en blanco, y lo único que consiguió además del dolor de cabeza fue que tenía que ser un miembro del gremio nadie entraba a Fairy Hills sin pertenecer a Fairy Tail, mejor aun solo las mujeres tenían permitido entrar, pero tenía la impresión de que el regalo provenía de un hombre, no sabía porque, pero lo sabía. De igual forma había preguntado entre sus compañeras pero todas negaron haber ayudado a alguien a dejar el regalo frente a su puerta aunque tenía sus dudas con Juvia pero igual no creía que ella tuviera que ver… ¿O sí? tal vez debería de preguntarle de nuevo…

En fin, cuando sus intenciones comenzaron a flaquear por primera vez, entonces Mirajane había reunido a todos los hombres y les había explicado acerca del Día Blanco y como era su obligación corresponder los nobles sentimientos de las chicas. Erza había asentido en comprensión, ella misma era la receptora de los buenos sentimientos de una persona y era su obligación corresponderle pero… ¿Quién era esa noble persona? Alguien que sintiera afecto por ella, pero que fuera tímido con sus sentimientos o alguien que simplemente no pudiera revelar su identidad…

—Jellal— susurró sintiendo que tenia la respuesta mientras su rostro enrojecía ante la posibilidad ¿Acaso Jellal había sido su San Valentín? ¿Acaso el usó ese chocolate para expresarle esos sentimientos que no había podido expresarle en aquella apartada playa? ¿Acaso Jellal quería decirle que la a-a-ama…?

—No. Eso es imposible— se dijo, regañándose por pensar en tal absurda idea, Jellal estaba demasiado ocupado viajando por Fiore tratando de redimir sus pecados como para pensar en ella.

Al final se encogió de hombros y vio el reloj de la plaza que ya marcaba las once y media, el día blanco pronto terminaría así que hiso lo único que podía hacer… Comerse los deliciosos dulces que había comprado, mientras contemplaba las estrellas, pensando en que sería agradable ir a las aguas termales y pasar un buen rato, invitaría a sus amigos así podría quitarse el agridulce sabor de su boca.

—Feliz Día Blanco— murmuró mientras su corazón pedía un deseo a las estrellas que brillaban sobre el cielo de Fiore.

.

.

.

.

—Jellal— llamó Meredy— ¿No crees que es hora de que entres? Si sigues ahí te puedes enfermar.

—No. Aun falta media hora para que el día termine, estoy seguro que Erza comprendió mis sentimientos.

—Si… claro—dijo sin mucha convicción después de la forma tan absurda y torpe que su amigo se comportaba cada vez que estaba con Erza, dudaba que la maga todavía sintiera algo por Jellal aunque conociendo lo correcta que era, seguramente tendría la cortesía de enviar su respuesta ya fuera buena o mala, viendo a Jellal sentado sobre una piedra en el frio de la noche esperando la respuesta de su confesión no pudo más que admirarlo. —Te acompañaré.

—Gracias, sé que no tardará mucho— respondió Jellal sin verla demasiado concentrado en el espera. Meredy lo observó siempre serio y fuerte ahora parecía nervioso y temeroso de la respuesta que recibiría — ¿Por qué decidiste confesarle tus sentimientos ahora?

—Nunca se sabe lo que pasará en un futuro, puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver puede que ella encuentre a alguien especial, puede que yo muera pronto… al final no sé por qué ahora, solo sé que es algo que tenía que hacer.

—Ya veo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Meredy recordaba como Jellal le había pedido que le ayudara a hacer una entrega sin darle mucha importancia hasta que él le explicó con detalle el cuándo, el que y sobre todo a quien sería entregado, entusiasmada había contactado con Juvia y le pidió que la ayudara sin hacer ninguna pregunta, Juvia aceptó como la buena amiga que era y cumplió con su misión sin cuestionar nada algo por lo que estaba agradecida aunque tenía la sospecha que la peliazul también lo había hecho para salvar su vida, seguramente Erza comenzaría a investigar, así que entre menos supiera Juvia más posibilidades tenia de sobrevivir al cuestionamiento. Todo fue perfecto ¿Entonces por qué Erza no…?

—Jellal…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Escribiste una dirección donde Erza pudiera encontrarte?— preguntó con una deprimente sospecha en su mente pero cuando él se sobresaltó casi quiso llorar por lo que significaba, aunque todavía tenía una oportunidad —Bueno al menos… ¿Escribiste tu nombre en la tarjeta?

Silencio. Mucho silencio.

—Jellal ¿Erza sabe que le enviaste un presente por el 14 de Febrero?

—Creo que… No— respondió mientras un aura depresiva lo comenzaba a rodear. —estaba muy nervioso y no escribí mucho… lo olvidé.

—Bueno, quizás ella lo imagine… ¿No?— dijo tratando que su voz mostrara el optimismo que no sentía.

Ambos sabían que aquello no era probable y si llegaba a pasar seguramente la pelirroja lo descartaría, después de todo lo que Jellal había dicho y hecho no había muchas esperanzas.

Nuevamente silencio. Triste silencio.

— ¿Quizás el próximo año?— preguntó tentativamente.

—Quizás… —fue su triste respuesta.

Meredy vio a su amigo ahí sentado contemplando las estrellas, si Ultear estuviera con ellos ahora seguramente algo se le ocurriría, pero como por ahora solo estaba ella, hiso lo único que podía hacer.

—Toma— dijo colocando un caramelo en la mano del sorprendido Jellal —de parte de Erza. Estoy segura que si supiera que fuiste tú, estaría de acuerdo con esto.

—Gracias— respondió aceptándolo con una triste sonrisa.

Meredy se volteo y comenzó a andar en estos momentos Jellal necesitaba estar solo, pero antes de eso dio una última mirada justo cuando Jerall disfrutaba del caramelo mientras veía el cielo nocturno seguramente pidiendo a las estrellas, tal vez algo que aliviara el sabor agridulce de su boca.

—Feliz Día Blanco— escuchó que Jellal murmuraba aunque no estaba segura.

Si, quizás el próximo año todo sería diferente, quizás Jellal y Erza estarían juntos, y quizás ella tendría una persona a quien regalarle un chocolate, solo quizás…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _¡Feliz pasado Día Blanco! Aunque no es una celebración que tenga mucho que ver con este lado del mundo, que solo se festeja en Japón y alguna otra parte de Oriente pero en fin… desde hace tres años he querido publicar algo para estas fechas pero por diversos motivos nunca pude, sobre todo con el Jerza que ni siquiera tiene su historia del 14 de Febrero ya que cuando intentaba publicarla junto con las de otras parejas el tiempo se me acabó por lo que quedó inconclusa y así pasaron muchas cosas los años siguientes…justo como lo fue este año, y sinceramente como ya me cansé sobre todo no quiero esperar otro año decidí publicar unos días después, no es bueno postergar por tanto tiempo._

 _Pero bueno como no había una historia de San Valentín para esta pareja (Escrita por mi) decidí que tenía que aprovecharlo, originalmente se supone que sería divertido, el que Erza buscara quien le había regalado un chocolate (Erza hace una pequeña aparición en todas las historias que he publicado este día) y que Jellal hubiera estado esperándolo todo el día… en verdad se supone que era gracioso (tal vez para algunos lo sea…) pero al final siento que es algo triste, algo agridulce, al final ustedes deciden._

 _Y con esto termino por el día de hoy así que muchas gracias por su lectura, espero que la historia fuera de su agrado y no sintieran que perdieron en tiempo. Disculpen los posibles errores de escritura y muchas Gracias por su lectura. ¡Feliz Día!_

 _mikoblue_


End file.
